memory_alphafandomcom_ja-20200216-history
紛争
　以下は遠い過去から遠い未来までに起こったすべての軍事紛争、反乱、クーデターなどのリストで、日付順にまとめられてる。 遠い過去 はヴァルカンで目覚めの時に使われる]] 母星の軌道砲撃]] *奴隷戦争：10億年前 * サーゴンの種族最終戦争：50万年前 * アイコニアの軌道爆撃：20万年前 * フリントが戦った未特定のメソポタミアの戦い：紀元前39世紀 * ベータ3号星での一連の紛争： 紀元前39世紀の終わり * テルモピュライの戦い：紀元前480年 * 目覚めの時：4世紀 ** セレヤ山の決戦 * ソラリス5号星での対立：2365年以前の1500年頃に始まり、現在まで継続中 * クロンターフの戦い：1014年 * 十字軍： * ハークの侵攻：14世紀 * プロミリア・メンサー戦争：14世紀 ** オルリアス9号星の戦い * ヴェンタックス2号星の最後の戦争：1367年もっと正確に言えば、2367年の1000年前まで。この日付は、ヴェンタックスの年が地球の年と等しいと仮定している。 * ヴァードワーの母星への軌道砲撃：1484年 * クリンゴン第2王朝の転覆：16世紀 * プエブロの反乱：1680年 * プエブロの反乱で失われた地域に対するスペインの再侵略：1690年エピソードではこれをプエブロの反乱から10年後とした。 * エミニア・ヴェンディカー戦争：18世紀から2267年まで * アメリカ独立戦争：1775年～1783年 19世紀 19世紀 * スカゴラのコロニーで奴隷とされるために人間が拉致される * デノビュラ・アンタラ戦争 * トラファルガーの海戦：1805年 * ワーテルローの戦い：1815年 * アラモの戦い：1836年 * アメリカ南北戦争：1861年～1865年 ** アトランタ方面作戦：1864年 *** パイン・マウンテンの戦い：1864年 ** ハインドマン砦の戦い ** ハンプトン・ローズ海戦 * 892・4号星で数多く行われた戦争（1868年前） 20世紀 第一次世界大戦]] 戦略の一部]] 20世紀 * 1902年の炭坑ストライキ：1902年 * 第一次世界大戦：1914年～1918年 * シカゴは政府による統治体制が崩壊し、ギャングと政府の癒着による政治腐敗が横行した：1920年代 * 第二次世界大戦：1939年～1945年これに加え、時間の流れがリセットされた際に長崎に投下された原爆ファットマンの存在がほのめかされた ** バトル・オブ・ブリテン：1940年～1941年 ** 真珠湾攻撃 ** フランス・レジスタンス * ベトナム戦争：～1960年代 * アフリカ系アメリカ人公民権運動 * ウォーターゲート事件 * アジアのクーデター：1968年 * イラン・コントラ事件 * 天安門事件時間の流れがリセットされた際に、この1989年の抗議活動に対する武力鎮圧もリセットされたように見える * 地球冷戦：1947年～1991年 * 優生戦争：1993年～1996年 ** 40ヵ国での同時クーデター ** 北アフリカでの作戦 21世紀 ]] 下の裁判]] 21世紀 については明言されていないが、[[ダニエルス（時間エージェント）|ダニエルス]]のデータベースの中の 大統領が を排除する計画について述べた記事があるため、歴史上の出来事であると強く暗示している。 * ヴァルカン・アンドリア紛争 ** ヴァルカンによるウェイターン併合：2097年 * 世界貿易センター攻撃：2001年燃え上がる世界貿易センターのイメージが時間の流れで見られたが、イメージ以外の情報はない中西トラブルと呼ばれる紛争は、TOSの第2改訂最終草稿『 』で言及されてた。これは、21世紀に起こったことをさらに示唆している。 * ナカーン虐殺 * アイルランド反乱：2024年のアイルランド再統一で終結 * ベル暴動：2024年 * フランス学生の不穏騒動：2024年 * ズィンディ内戦：2030年代 * 第三次世界大戦：2053年まで * 核投下の恐怖：21世紀後半 * 地球・クジン戦争：2060年代 * 地球・テラ・ノヴァ紛争：2083年終結 22世紀 に攻撃を加えるズィンディ探査機]] ：ヴァルカンとアンドリア間の紛争最後の戦い]] 22世紀 * ヴァルカン・アンドリア紛争 ** コリダン内戦：2150年代 ** プジェムに対する三度に渡るアンドリアンの侵入：最後が2151年 ** プジェムに対するアンドリアの軌道砲撃：2152年 ** アンドリアによるウェイターン再併合：2152年 ** アンドリアの戦い：2154年 * ドミニオン・テプラン紛争 * デノビュラ歩兵が関与していたいくつかの紛争フロックスが医者になった2115年から彼が種族間医療交換計画に加わった2149年の間に発生したと推論することができる。 * クレニム・リルナー紛争クレニムは歴史からリルナーを消し去ったが、後に復元されるたことを意味した。 * によるザランティン前哨基地への襲撃：2151年 * テシックの種族のコロニーとクリンゴンの略奪者との紛争：5シーズン * ザントラス星の定期的なクーデター：2153年を含む * 2112年の国境襲撃：2112年 * クリンゴン帝国内部抗争：2151年までこれは「激しい内戦」と言われたが、内戦には至らなかった。 * テンダラン・スリバン紛争：2044年に始まり2152年時点で継続中 * ゾブラル一味の反乱：2150年代 * 時間冷戦：2151年 * セレヤでの暴力発生：2152年 * ヴァンカーラでの暴力発生：2152年 * トリアノン戦争：2153年終結 * ズィンディ事件：2153年～2154年 ** アザティ・プライムの戦い * 優生危機：2154年 * ヴァルカン最高司令部によるシラナイト迫害：2154年終結 ** 地球連合大使館爆破事件：2154年 ** トゥカラス・サンクチュアリ砲撃：2154年 * バベル危機：2154年 * テラ・プライム危機：2155年 * 地球・ロミュラン戦争：2156年～2160年 ** シャロンの戦い * 連邦・クリンゴン冷戦 * ボーグによる生命体262同化：22世紀後半 23世紀 に上陸するクリンゴン侵略軍]] ～カーン・ノニエン・シン最後の決起]] * 連邦・クリンゴン冷戦 ** ドナテュー5号星の戦い：2245年 ** ドクタリ・アルファ襲撃 * タルサス4号星での植民地人大量虐殺事件：2246年 * アグザナの戦い * 論理過激派運動 ** ヴァルカン教育センター爆破事件 ** サレクへの自爆テロ * 連邦・クリンゴン戦争：2256年 ** 連星系の戦い ** コルヴァン2号星への攻撃 ** パーヴォの戦い * ケイレブ4号星の戦い：2260年代 * プレイラー・クラヴィック戦争：2222年より前から2372年時点で継続中 * 連邦・シャリアック紛争：2255年 * ボーグによるエル・オーリアン母星の同化：2256年 * 中立地帯危機：2266年 * 連邦・クリンゴン戦争：2267年 ** クリンゴンによるオルガニア侵略 * ゴーンによるセスタス3号星への攻撃：2267年 * アルテア6号星地域での惑星間紛争：2267年終結 * 連邦領域への惑星の殺し屋の侵入：2267年 * ノーマッドによるマルリアン星系のすべての生物の抹殺：2267年 * カペラ4号星のクーデター：：2267年 * と近隣の民の間の紛争：2267年～2268年 * シグマ・イオシア2号星の南部テリトリーと北部テリトリー間の抗争：2268年この抗争は2168年に地球からの文化浸食によって始まった。 * エラジアン・トロイアン戦争：2268年より数十年前に始まり、この年に終結した * トラレスタ大虐殺：2268年 * エコス・ゼオン紛争：数年継続し、2268年に終結 ** 2268年、エコジアンの首都からすべてのゼオン達を退去させるカークはこの紛争を内戦と呼んだ * デスラプターの反乱：2269年終結 * ヴィジャーとクリンゴンの戦闘：2270年代 * ソーナによるバクー乗っ取りの試み：2270年代 * クラック・デケル・ブラクトの戦い：2271年 * ムタラ星雲の戦い：2285年 * ジェネシスの戦い：2285年 * フェイラ事件：2287年以前 * クリンゴンのコロニーをアルビノが襲撃：2290年代 * アンサタ独立運動：2296年に始まり、2366年時点で継続 * キトマーの陰謀：2293年 ** キトマーの戦い：2293年 24世紀 後の残骸]] 中の第一次チントカ星系の戦い]] 24世紀 * トメド事件：2311年 * ソーナによるタルラック及びエローラ征服：2320年代 * ペリア・ゼル・アルファ・ペリア・ゼル・ベータ紛争：19世紀から始まり2337年終結 * モーダン4号星内戦：2319年～2359年 * ベイジョー占領：2328年～2369年 ** ベイジョー・レジスタンス：2328年～2369年 *** ハル前哨基地への襲撃 *** ポロック5号星への襲撃 *** ガリテップ労働キャンプ解放：2357年 *** カーデシア軌道ドライドックの破壊：2360年頃 ** ケンドラ谷の大虐殺 ** キヤサ修道院の大虐殺 * ドミニオンによるヤデラ・プライム併合 * 連邦・カーデシア戦争：2340年代～2367年 ** セトリック3号星の大虐殺：～2347年 ** カーデシアによるミノス・コーヴァ併合の試み ** ベロティ・セクターへの機雷敷設 ** によるカーデシア前哨基地襲撃：2367年 ** ドレイゴ4号星を含む周辺セクターの国境紛争：2370年時点で進行中この国境紛争が連邦とカーデシア間のものであることを強く暗示しているが、明確に示されてはいない * ナレンドラ3号星の戦い：2344年 * キトマー大虐殺：2346年 * ネラルの家族が殺されたクリンゴンの襲撃：2350年 * クレストロン内戦：24世紀中盤 * ゲントニアン貿易戦争：24世紀中盤 * ノーカンの役：24世紀中盤 * タージヤン戦争：24世紀中盤 ** トッドフリイ役 ** ロブマイバー反乱 * アカマー3号星の流行病：24世紀中盤まで継続 * 連邦・ソリアン紛争 ** ソリアによる連邦宇宙基地への攻撃：2353年 * マクシアの戦い：2355年 * ガレン国境紛争：～2357年 ** カスタル1号星の戦い ** ガレン4号星コロニーの破壊 * パラダ内戦：2358年に始まり、2370年時点で継続中 * 連邦・ツェンケチ戦争：2360年代 * レカグ・セロニア紛争：2360年代、2369年に激化 * アンティカン・セレイ戦争：2364年時点で継続中 * の破壊事件：2364年 * ラブリー・エンジェル作戦：2365年 * ダーレッド4号星の内戦：2365年までの数世紀に渡って継続している * ソラリ戦争：2365年までの5世紀間に渡って継続している * ハシュノクによるデルタ・ラナ4号星への攻撃：2366年 * クェラー星系のカーデシア基地の破壊：2367年 * クリオシアン独立闘争：2367年時点で継続中 * リシアン・サタラン紛争：数十年間継続しており、2368年時点で継続中 * クリンゴン内戦：2367年～2368年 * クリオシアン・ヴァルテセ紛争：2368年まで1世紀に渡り継続 ** メンパの戦い * クタリアンによる宇宙艦隊乗っ取りの試み：2368年 * エニス・ノル・エニス戦争：2369年時点で継続中 * ティロナス4号星政府の衰弱: 2369年 * ソラリオン4号星へのカーデシアによる攻撃：2369年 * パク・ナヴォット紛争：2369年 * アイゴ・セクターで2隻のフェレンギ貨物船がカーデシア軍艦に破壊された：2369年 * マラヤ4号星の政府転覆：2328年と2370年の間 * プロクシニア戦争：2370年代 * 包括的統一のための同盟によるベイジョーでのクーデター事件：2370年 * マキの蜂起：2370年～2373年 ** ボックノールの破壊：2370年 ** オライアス攻撃：2371年 * ヴォイジャー・ケイゾン紛争：2371年～2373年 * ヴェリディアン3号星の戦い：2371年 * とクオトナン・ガード間の紛争：2371年 * シャカールによる2週間のベイジョー政府への蜂起：2371年 * ジェムハダーによるディープ・スペース・９襲撃：2372年 * ブリーン海賊によるフリー・ヘヴン襲撃：2372年 * マンカヴァイトを含む紛争：2373年以前に停戦この紛争は、 が武器商人としてのキャリアを積む期間に激化した ** マキによるヴェロズ・プライムとクォタル・プライムへの攻撃：2373年 ** マキの壊滅：2373年 * パルマル紛争：2373年時点で継続中 * Q内戦：2373年 * 地獄の年：2374年 * ブライアー・パッチの戦い：2375年 * ケオティカ博士と5次元生命体との間の短い戦争：2375年 * ゴーレン星系の領土紛争：2375年 * と核遺伝子生命体との間の紛争：2376年に終結 * ロミュラン星間帝国でのシンゾンの政変：2379年 ** バッセン断層の戦い：2379年 ドミニオン冷戦とドミニオン戦争 * ドミニオン冷戦：2370年～2373年 ** ニュー・ベイジョーの戦い：2370年 ** オマリオン星雲の戦い：2371年 ** レイトン中将による惑星連邦クーデター未遂：2372年 ** クリンゴン・カーデシア戦争：2372年～2373年 *** コーマ前哨基地の破壊：2372年 ** 連邦・クリンゴン戦争：2372年～2373年 *** 第一次ディープ・スペース・９の戦い：2372年 *** アジロン・プライムの戦い：2373年 *** ガナルダ4号星の戦い *** アーケイナス侵攻 * ドミニオン戦争：2373年～2375年 ** 第二次ディープ・スペース・９の戦い：2373年 ** ドミニオンによるケプラ・セクターの制圧：2373年 ** トーロス3号星の戦い：2373年 ** タイラ星系の戦い：2374年タイラ星系の戦いとDS9奪還作戦の間に、「ボリアン作戦(Bolian Operation)」と呼ばれる大規模な作戦も行われた。これが戦いなのか、それとも何か他のものなのかは不明 ** DS9奪還作戦：2374年 ** ベータゼットの戦い：2374年戦争のこの時点で、ジェムハダーによるコリダンへの何らかの任務もあったが、これが攻撃なのか、それともある種の秘密作戦なのかは不明。 ** ロミュランはカーデシアとの国境沿いの15の基地に対して攻撃を実施した：2374年この攻撃はロミュランがドミニオンに対して実施した最初の攻撃であった ** 第2艦隊はベータゼット奪還のために三度に渡って攻撃を実施した：2374年 ** 第一次チントカ星系の戦い：2374年 ** モナック4号星の戦い：2375年 ** AR-558の包囲：2375年 ** トレルカ5号星襲撃：2375年 ** リクトール・プライムの戦い：2375年 ** セプティマス3号星攻略：2375年 ** ブリーンによる地球攻撃：2375年 ** 第二次チントカ星系の戦い：2375年 ** アヴェナルの戦い：2375年 ** カーデシア解放戦線：2375年 *** ロンダック3号星の戦い：2375年 *** アダラク・プライム攻撃 *** テヴァック造船所攻撃 *** ケルヴァス修理施設任務 *** 反ドミニオン反乱軍の基地の破壊 *** カーデシア首都のジェムハダー兵舎への攻撃 ** カーデシアの戦い：2375年 *** ラカリアン・シティの破壊 ボーグ関連の紛争 * カターティ・ボーグ紛争：2370年代初頭にボーグに同化された * 連邦・ボーグ紛争： ** 第一次太陽系侵攻：2367年 ***ウォルフ359の戦い ** 分離したボーグの一派によるオニアッカ3号星襲撃：2369年 ** 分離したボーグの一派によるMS1コロニー襲撃：2369年 ** 第二次太陽系侵攻：2373年 ***セクター001の戦い * ボーグ・生命体6339紛争：2371年に始まり、2375年までに同化完了 * ボーグ・生命体8472戦争：2373年～2374年 * ボーグ・生命体116紛争：2374年までの数世紀の間継続 * ボーグ・生命体10026紛争：2375年にボーグの勝利によって終結 * ボーグ・ブルナリ紛争：2376年時点で継続中 デルタ宇宙域の地域紛争 : もしくは を介して惑星連邦に関わる者による事例を除く * ケイゾンによるトレイブへの反乱：2346年 * タラクシア・ハーコニア戦争：2340年代中盤～2350年代中盤 ** ピリシアン谷の戦い * アルソリアン・レジスタンス運動：遅くとも2360年代に始まり、2372年に活動中 * ベイニアン・ニューミリ紛争：2371年時点で継続中 * エタニアン・ニーズー紛争：2373年 * 衝突（ヴォリ・クレディン紛争）：2374年に至るまで10年以上継続中 * 大戦争：キリアンとヴァスカン間の長い紛争状態から、2374年後半に開戦 * アイデンの反乱：2377年 * ロキリム光子体の反乱：2377年時点で継続中 * アクサニ、アンタリアン、チェスー他1種族間の紛争：2377年以前に終結 * ヴォジアン・ウィンガリ紛争：2378年より 可能性の未来の中の紛争 26世紀 * プロシオン5の戦い 31世紀 * 時間冷戦 * 時間戦争 * キリアンとヴァスカン母星の暴動 33世紀 *war involving the V'draysh and Alcor IV 日付が不確実な紛争 とボーグ・キューブ間の詳細不明の戦闘]] * コム・ヤン戦争：2267年時点で1000年以上継続しているとされている * 銀河戦争：2269年より以前 * ケイゾンによるトレイブ征服と支配：2346年より以前 * プレクスナックの戦い：2374年より以前 * ザンブラノの戦い：2365年以前の15世紀以内 * エルザルロープ戦争：2364年以前 * ケンジーの反乱：2366年以前 * アンドリアン・テラライト紛争テラライトの寿命が人類と同等であると仮定すると、この紛争は22世紀頃の出来事であると仮定される * ステーション・セーラム・ワンへの攻撃：2366年より以前 * シャロンの最終戦争：紀元前47,732年～2268年の間 * ミザリアンが征服された六つの紛争：2366年以前の3世紀 * ゴラスダ災害：2266年以前ベタゾイドの寿命が人類と同等であると仮定すると、この出来事は24世紀の出来事であると仮定される * コイノニア戦争：2366年から数世紀前 * タロジアンの核による大虐殺：2254年より数千世紀前 * タレリアン内戦 * サルタナ権力闘争：2369年より以前 * Dominion conquest of the T-Rogorans (before 2370) * Borg-Sakari conflict (some time before 2373) * Based on assimilated individuals, both Klingons and Romulans seem to have had undocumented encounters with the Borg. * Uprising of Human slaves on a Briori planet: fifteen Human generations before 2371 * Motali Empire-Bara Plenum war: before 2375 * Forceful displacement of Native Americans from their ancestral lands: centuries before 2370 * Warlike period on Zeon: ended "dozens of Zeon generations" before 2268 ( ) * The Spanish, Dutch, and the Portuguese had engaged in conquest under the guise of exploration. ( ) * Attacks on the Diana and : Before 2364 , taken from the Spaceflight Chronology, which further explained the attacks were by Romulans in the buildup to the Earth-Romulan war.}} * Triacus marauder attacks on the worlds of Epsilon Indi * The Aquans had apparently been attacked by their progenitors, known as "air-breathers", centuries in the past. ( ) * Destruction of Gol * Andorian renegade action in the Triangulum system ( ) * Wars on Earth over Black pepper, paprika, mustard seed, cayenne, and other such resources. ( ) クリンゴン帝国関連の紛争 * Battle of Tong Vey * Failed Klingon invasion of the Breen (during the Klingon Second Empire) * Klingon annexation of Raatooras: some years before 2153 * Klingon conquest of Krios: after 2152 * Battle of HarOs (before 2370) * Betreka Nebula Incident ("ages" before 2372) * A battle at Korma Pass (During the life of Kor, before 2372) * An attack on Romulus (During the life of Kor, before 2372) * Romulan boarding of ShiVang's flagship * Conquest of the Zora Fel * Liberation of * A Klingon-Romulan battle at Tranome Sar カーレスの生涯 :Some inconsistencies exist concerning the exact dating of Kahless' life. See the note here for details. * Kahless-led uprising against Molor ** Battle of Qam-Chee ** Battle of River Skral * Kahless slaying of the Fek'Ihri * Battle at Three Turn Bridge ロミュラン星間帝国関連の紛争 :Conflicts involving both the Romulans and the Klingons have been listed under the Klingon Empire section. * A hundred year long war between the Vulcans and the Romulan Star Empire * "A hundred campaigns" a centurion claimed to have fought together with his Commander, previous to 2266. . Romulan life spans were never specified, but are likely similar to Vulcan ones, i.e. about two centuries.}} * A battle involving the Romulan commander Chulak at Galorndon Core (before 2370) * Battle of Vorkado (before 2377) 別の時間軸 ]] ]] * Nazi Germany conquest of Earth .}} * of World War II ** Nazi conquest of France, Belgium, and the Netherlands ** Nazi conquest and occupation of the United States *** Battles in Virginia *** American resistance *** American counter-offensive in southern Virginia, eastern Pennsylvania, and at the Ohio River ** Nazi invasion of Russia and capture of Moscow ** Nazi operations in Africa ** United States of America counter-offensive, crossing of the Ohio River . Given that the sinking of the was thought to have left no survivors, it was probably also sunk as a result of a battle (as opposed to scuttling).}} * Alternate reality invasion of Federation space by the Borg (before 2370) . The Borg were described as being "everywhere".}} * : c. 2340s – 2366 * Zahl conquest of Krenim Imperium * Klingon Empire conquering of the Romulan Star Empire * Xindi eradication of Humanity ** Xindi destruction of Earth: c. 2154 ** Xindi destruction of Mars, Alpha Centauri, and Vega colony ** Xindi destruction of a Human convoy in the Mutara system: 2165 ** Battle at Human colony on Ceti Alpha V: late 2160s .|A few vaguely referenced incidents might also qualify. showed hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon empire, and while war was not mentioned, these seemed serious enough that Starfleet was forced to hand over control of Deep Space 9. Given Janeway's confidence, her assertion that the Borg are no longer a threat to the Federation in might have been proven in combat. The same episode also mentioned a seemingly serious conflict between Voyager and the Fen Domar. showed a future where Earth was in ruins, but did not specify if this was the result of direct conflict.}} 新時間軸 ]] * A battle between the Narada and 47 Klingon ships: 2258 * Destruction of Vulcan: 2258 * Battle of Earth: 2258 * Mudd Incident: 2259 * Attack on the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters: 2259 * Confrontation in the Ketha Province: 2259 * Battle of Luna: 2259 * Klingon conquest of two planets, and incidents involving Klingons firing on Starfleet ships half a dozen times. ( ) claimed that in his personal opinion, war between the Klingons and the Federation in 2259 had already begun.}} * Battle of Altamid: 2263 * Attack on Krall's base: 2263 * Attack on Yorktown: 2263 鏡像宇宙 :Note that many of these events are without clear dates. * Terran Empire rebellion : 2150s ** Battle at Tau Ceti: ca. 2155 ** Unnamed battle between Terran Assault Fleet and rebels: 2155 * 's coup d'etat: 2155 * 's attempted coup: before 2257 * Gorlan rebellion: before 2267 * Terran conquest of Bajor * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance conquest of the Terran Empire * Terran Rebellion: 2370s ** Battle of Terok Nor: 2372 回避された紛争 :These are planned conflicts which were stopped before they could start. * Aldea cloaked itself to go unseen by marauders and other hostile passers-by who might rob and plunder ( ) * Around 2257, insurrection was of the Klingon high council against L'Rell was thought to be brewing. This was at least temporarily averted with the help of Section 31. ( ) * Ekosian Final Decision: aborted at the last minute in 2268 ( ) * Some time before 2269, Garth of Izar ordered the annihilation of Antos IV inhabitants; his crew refused the order ( ) *2356: Haakonian invasion of Talax: The Talaxians were anticipating this invasion, but it was averted by the Talaxian surrender. ( ) * In 2365, conflict nearly broke out between Atlec and Straleb ( ) * A Romulan invasion of Vulcan was planned but averted in 2368 ( ) * A 2370 Maquis attack on Aschelan V * A 2370 Maquis attack on Bryma * In 2372 Garak attempted an unauthorized orbital bombardment of the Founders' homeworld using the ; he was caught ( ) * Shortly before the Federation-Klingon War ([[2372-73)|Federation-Klingon War]], representatives of Federation worlds along the Klingon unsuccessfully called for a Federation preemptive strike ( ) * A Kelvan invasion of the Milky Way ( ) * In 2373, the Regent of Palamar planned a campaign on Nassuc's homeworld, but was killed before it could begin ( ) * In 2375, during the Dominion War, Chancellor Gowron was set on ordering an attack on Sarpedion V, but was ultimatly talked out of it ( ) * In 2376, an autarch on Kelis' homeworld prepared for war with a neighbor; the war was averted ( ) *In 2375, during the Dominion War chancellor Gowron proposed a major offensive, but later a new chancellor came to power who had previously strongly opposed the idea ( ) 事実ではない紛争 * In 1947, Nog managed to bluff the United States Army by suggesting a Ferengi invasion of Earth was imminent ( ) * After the was attacked (and managed to evade) Ekosian missiles in 2268, the Ekosian government spinned this event as the successful defeat of an attack by multiple Zeon spacecraft ( ) * Under the influence of the Beta XII-A entity, Pavel Chekov falsely believed he had a brother, Piotr Chekov, who had been killed by the Klingons on Archanis ( ) * The Beta XII-A entity created a false memory of an agricultural colony on Beta XII-A being destroyed by Klingons ( ) * In 2367 elements in the Federation feared that the Cardassians would try to annex the Igo sector; this proved to be incorrect ( ) * In 2368, Romulan Admiral Alidar Jarok defected to the Federation with information that a Romulan invasion of Federation space was being prepared. However, the admiral had been fed false intelligence to test his loyalty ( ) * New Berlin Colony reported a Borg attack in 2369; they proved to be mistaken ( ) * Eris claimed to have been a citizen of a planet called Kurill Prime which was conquered by the Dominion in 2370; however, her story was a fabrication ( ) * After Seven of Nine modified her alcove to double as a cortical processing subunit, she incorrectly deduced that was trying to establish a military presence in the Delta Quadrant ( ) * The Romulan Senator Vreenak was lead to believe that the Dominion was planing an invasion of the Romulan Star Empire, however, the incriminating evidence turned out to be fake ( ) * The Praetor Campaign, a Starfleet-opposed Romulan expansionist mission which was part of a holoprogram of a fictional future based on William T. Riker's thoughts and expectations. Also mentioned was an Excalbian Campaign, which may or may not have been military in nature ( ) * The Museum of Kyrian Heritage's depiction of the Great War involving Kyrians, Vaskans, and was an example of revisionist history, as the incident did not happen in that way. ( ) 架空の紛争 :Some of these might still be based on real events. * Massacre of Ferris VI * Invaders from the Ninth Dimension * Hirogen's Klingon simulation * Doctor Chaotica's attempted conquests of Earth * Hippocrates Noah's attempt to destroy the Earth's continents その他及び不明な紛争 s for unknown reasons]] * The vast majority of species assimilated by the Borg were presumably, at least briefly, in conflict with them * When taken together, the short life expectancies of Jem'Hadar, together with the fact that very few don't die in battle, would suggest that the Dominion is constantly involved in conflict, even beyond those seen * A number of species were said to have once been warlike, even if no specific conflicts were named ** Argelius II was very violent before its Great Awakening. It is unknown if this violence extended to armed conflict. Skorr can similary be assumed to have been involved in many conflicts before their awakening ** Ekosians were a said to be a warlike people until at least a few years before 2268 ** By 2366, Chrysalians had been at peace for ten generations * A number of species were said to have a reputation as warriors or conquerors, even if no specific conflicts were mentioned: ** Kelvans were implied to have a tradition of conquest ** Remans were said to have historically been known as great warriors, and as such presumably fought in a number of conflicts, even before the Dominion War ** The hordes of Persia were mentioned * On a few occasions, it was said that war or conflict was looming or imminent somewhere, and that statement was not followed up on ** According to Malcolm Reed, war was brewing on Gosis' species homeworld in 2152 ( ) ** War loomed on Epsilon Canaris III in 2267; the Federation tried to prevent this, but the outcome is unknown ** 2367 saw a Salenite miner dispute on Pentarus V; it is unclear how far this went, but it was said they were very prone to violence * (set during the Dominion War) mentioned that several Starfleet missions into Cardassian space had not returned. While not explicitly said, presumably this was the result of battle. * The Cardassian wars caused many deaths on Camor V. However, the exact cause was not explicitly stated. * The fact that Romulans in the 2150 held a strict doctrine of unlimited expansion would suggest that they engaged in conquest in the period before the Earth-Romulan War * The N'Kree were attempting to recruit the Silver Blood into their battle fleet in either 2374 or 2375 * A particular sailing ship firing was seen in both the Guardian of Forever and the resetting time stream * Armenia and Belgium were said to have been located on "natural invasion routes" * Trelane asked Kirk if Uhura was "a Nubian prize, taken on one of your raids of conquest...?" * The Vaadwaur apparently raided and conquered many species before their defeat in the 15th century. This included conflict with the Talax-ilzay, and possibly the Turei * Warlords were known to operate on Preenos and Kelis' homeworld * The Carnelian minefield was presumably deployed in the context of some conflict * Ramses, Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, Lee Kuan, and Krotus were individuals known to have pursued power and conquest. Genghis Khan, Maltuvis, and were not explicitly said to have engaged in conquest, but were nonetheless compared to some of these people. * Quark mentioned a Minnobia-Vek war as part of a plot, and given the circumstances most likely would not dare to make names up * Luther Sloan claimed that his son was killed in a Dominion attack on a Federation convoy, but given that he was posing as someone he was not at the time, that may have been made up * Quark alluded to Emperor Worf's plans for mass destruction, genocide, and other things ( ) *In 2375, Weyoun stated that the Romulan colony in the Unroth system was ripe for attack, but this was not followed up. ( ) *Paul Stamets implied a large number of battles had been in order to corner the supply of dilithium. ( ) 関連項目 *Diplomacy and law *Government and politics *History 付録 注釈 外部リンク * de:Krieg en:Conflicts nl:Militaire conflicten カテゴリ:紛争